


【UT】充电时刻(烟枪X你)

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, nope - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】充电时刻(烟枪X你)

社畜加班，心态爆炸的车【。  
本来想写充满情欲气氛的masage sex，结果到后面好像成了hard fuck  
这个烟枪是个会说骚话的温柔坏蛋

在结束本周第三次加班——他妈的，实际上今天也才周三——之后，你疲倦地把钥匙插进家门的锁孔，你的大脑有点混沌，把钥匙顺时针逆时针转了好几圈才打开大门。  
背包被你随手扔到玄关的鞋柜上，钥匙串则摔进了桌上的空水果盘里。你就这样跌跌撞撞地一路走一路丢，把板鞋，外裤，套头衫统统抛到身后，最后只穿着单衣和短裤滚到了卧室的床上。后背抵上松软床垫的那瞬间，你如释重负地长叹一声，闭着眼睛懒洋洋地去摸床头柜上的空调遥控器。  
一只瘦骨嶙峋的手把遥控器放到你手中，你猛地睁开眼，Papyrus斜倚在床头。“操！”  
“哦，我以为你已经累到不行了，”他眯着眼窝俯下身来，“可要是你想要，我乐意效劳。”你毫不客气地用手挡住他靠过来的胸膛。“不，你知道我是在对你的瞬移说“操”。”他的脸上浮现出遗憾的神色，被你推搡着，重又靠回了枕头上。“今天的工作怎么样？”“如你所见，”你抓着遥控器的手颓然垂下，“白痴领导，连续加班，体力透支，还有，”你侧过身子，用手指在后腰摸索，找到一处摁了下去。“嘶！”你把自己疼得打了个颤，“今天搬东西的时候扭了腰，本来觉得不怎么严重，但按上去还是有点痛。”  
“这里？”他也侧过身，拿臂弯环住你，手指顺着你的指引摸到那块痛处，小心地揉着。你从喉咙里挤出一个“嗯”字，往他怀里蹭过去，他趁机用牙齿碰了碰你的额头。  
“也许你需要按摩。”揉了一会儿，他突然说道。“什么？”你迷迷糊糊地反问，还忍不住打了个哈欠。“来吧，不用费神，全都交给我。”你半阖着眼皮，在朦胧中感觉到他爬了起来。“你听上去不像我的懒鬼Papy，”当他给你翻了个身，让你头朝下趴在床上时，你小声咕哝道。“你像个勤劳又体贴的大怪兽..”  
“唔，这有点伤人了。”他低低的笑声在你背后响起。“我就不能向我的宝贝女孩儿献献殷勤吗？”“算你会说话...”你闭起眼睛，头枕在胳膊上。他撩起你的衣服，让你的腰部暴露出来。“放松..”他的手落在你的腰间，轻轻地把这里的皮肤抚摸了一遍，又捏了捏腰上的软肉，引起你含糊不清的抗议，再用大拇指不轻不重地按压着你扭伤的部位。他的手指深深陷进腰部的感觉还不赖，你舒服地哼了一声。然后他的手在你腰眼处打着转，慢慢爬上你的背脊。“Papy..”他解开你的胸罩扣，你颤抖了一下。“嘘，别紧张。”他柔声说。“我只想让你舒服点..”他稍微加重了力道，揉摸着你彻底获得解放的肩背，你随之发出叹息，肩膀上绷紧的肌肉松懈下来。  
他的确很擅长为你缓解压力，但，当他的手指从你肩头滑落，开始来回摩挲你的背部时，你觉得还不太够。你咬住了嘴唇，回想起他刚才的口头调情(实际上他的整个按摩过程都像在调情)，你们有多长时间没有做爱了？  
“...甜心？”你突如其来的转身让他有点惊讶。你调整了姿势，躺平在床上。“我觉得...”你的脸上有点发烫，咬咬牙拉过他的手，放到你半遮半掩的胸口。“这里也需要放放松。”Papyrus的眼窝蓦地睁大了，但他很快就反应过来，露出了个暧昧的笑容。  
“我不太明白你指的是什么...”他拉下你半挂在胳膊上的胸罩，让你的胸部完全裸露在他面前。“这里也想要按摩？”你撇着嘴盯他，他回以无辜的注视，但手上却一刻不停，先拿手掌圈住你的胸部，不住地抚摸，偶尔握紧在手里，加了点力气揉搓着。“你喜欢这样，对吧？”他轻声说，用手指夹住你的乳尖轻轻拉扯，惹得你呻吟出声，扭着身子把胸部往他的手里送，你本能的回应让他满意地扬起嘴角。  
他把你敏感的一对乳尖玩得又硬又挺，随后手指顺着你的胸口下移，在你的小腹流连片刻，然后停留在你的内裤边缘不动了。“Pa..papy...”你已经被他撩拨的动作挑起了情欲，并拢的双腿难耐地相互磨蹭着，渴望他的触碰。“Huh？”他又在逗你了。“我想..想要...”你有些结巴地小声嘀咕，方才拉他手时的气势消减了大半。虽然你们早已睡过很多次，但每当切入正题时，你总会害羞。“想要什么？”你张张嘴，却没能说出口。他低头注视着你发红的脸色，戏谑似的眼神变得意味深长起来。“让我猜猜看..”他的手指勾住你的内裤，轻轻拽了下来，向你的腿间探去。“你想要我用手指玩一玩这里，”他分开你私处的褶皱，手指在你的阴蒂上下摩擦，轻轻画着圈，“你想要我这样抚摸你的阴蒂..”你的呼吸哽住了。他的另一只手按住你的大腿，让你把双腿打得更开。“再像这样..”他在你湿透的穴口浅浅戳弄，用一根手指猛地插了进去，你发出了短促的惊叫，“..插进你的小穴。”他快速抽送几下，又加了根手指，用力捣入你的体内。“你想要我把你的小嫩穴玩得又湿又软，好被更大更爽的东西操进去...”他俯在你耳边低语，你的小穴甚至配合地在他的手指搅弄下收缩着，带出一连串浑浊又凌乱的水声，你的呻吟声愈发甜腻。“宝贝，我会让你舒服到哭出来，我保证....”他的声音温柔而低沉，内容却下流得难以置信，你的心脏为此狂跳不止。他在你的小穴里曲起手指，不断攻击内壁的敏感点，另一只手在你的阴蒂上反复揉弄，还用膝盖顶住你的腿根，阻止你条件反射似的企图合拢的双腿。你太久没受过这样的刺激，很快就尖叫着在他的手里达到了高潮。他抽出手指，发亮的眼窝直盯着你在余韵中迷蒙的眼睛，伸出橙色的长舌头，慢吞吞地在你面前舔掉从他指尖淌下的液体。  
你羞得不知道该把视线往哪儿瞟。他咧着嘴扯下短裤，把你流的一手水抹到了他挺立的性器上，这下你连耳根都快烧起来了。“别介意，”他把性器抵在你的穴口摩蹭，“上次玩你屁股的时候把润滑油用完了，所以...”“Pa–pyrus！”你懊恼地抬起胳膊要挡自己的脸。“好了，好了。”他轻轻拉开你的手臂，按在你的头旁边。“我闭嘴，但我不确定能闭多久...”他低下头，贴近你的脸。“我可能需要你的帮助。”你赌气似的移开目光，他佯装失落，叹息着晃了下腰，一下子把半截性器推进你的体内。你倒抽一口冷气，他的舌尖立刻钻进了你微启的嘴唇。  
这个狡猾的坏家伙。你本来还抱持着半分想咬他的念头，但他的舌头在你的口腔里使劲搅动，和你纠缠不休，还挺动下身，将露在外面的那部分性器也送入你的小穴，有力地抽插起来，你的神智顿时乱成一盘散沙。才经历过高潮的软肉仍在微微抽搐，又被他用粗长的性器狠狠操开，撑得满满当当，不留空隙。你不禁在他嘴里发出难以自持的呻吟，小穴下意识地收缩着去吸他的性器。  
大概是被你紧窄的小穴挤压的感觉久违地美妙，他在与你接吻的间隙喘着气，加大了力度。在你小腹间积压的快感还未彻底消退，就被再次勾起，像火焰似的逐渐升腾，被他一记又一记撞击碎成了细密的火花，争先恐后地在你的全身上下灼烧。  
他对你的身体非常熟悉，不费什么功夫就顶到了令你发狂的那处突起，在你颤抖的哽咽声中毫不留情地来回碾压。你想伸手抱他，用腿夹他的骨盆，好让他操得再深些，可是腰使不上劲，你委委屈屈地泛红了眼角。他好像明白你的意思，把胳膊穿过你的腰和床垫之间的空隙充当支撑，你得以把上身紧贴在他胸前，紧到你柔软的胸乳都在他的肋骨上挤压得变了形，但你的腿还是虚软得抬不起来，他安抚地摸了摸你的大腿，用加速的冲刺迎合你的渴求，每一下都深深顶进你的核心，顶得你们的交合处泥泞不堪，顶得你爆发出胡乱的哭喊，你最终被他这顿狠操推上了顶峰，他吻着你湿漉漉的眼睛，在你吸紧的小穴里继续抽插几下，射进了你的身体里。  
“我...我觉得我明天大概要请假了...”你瘫软在床上，开了口才发现声音沙哑得厉害。他摸摸你汗湿的脸，眼窝里亮起你再熟悉不过的光，你赶紧抢在他扬起嘴角前威胁道：“你要是敢拿这个开玩笑，我就...嗯，咬死你。”  
“哇哦，那我还挺期待。”他眨了眨眼，“你打算咬哪儿？”你作势要扑上去，他连忙比划了个在牙齿上装拉链的动作，牢牢闭紧了嘴。


End file.
